The present invention relates to a fastening element.
Fastening elements in the form of so-called cage nuts are known, for example from DE 94 09 087.4. The cage nut which is described there constitutes a part of a screw-nut joint by which structural parts are joined together. In order to simplify the assembly, the cage nut is preassembled on a structural part by means of a mounting in the region of the pass-through opening intended for the screw bolt, for example by electric welding. When the screw bolt is later screwed into the nut thread, the mounting offers a rotationally secure support for the nut. At the same time, the mounting prevents deflection of the nut in the axial direction of the screw bolt. The screw bolt can thereby be screwed into the nut without this having to be fixed manually or with the aid of tools. For the compensation of tolerances or of tensions arising after the assembly, the nut is held in the mounting with play.
This known fastening element is of very solid, bulky and complex construction. For the reception into the mounting, no standard nuts can be used, but rather a specially configured nut is needed. Moreover, there is the danger of an electrical contact between the nut and the mounting. This can result, especially in vehicle body construction, in the nut being wholly or partially coated with paint during dip painting, for example, which is undesirable.